You Asked For It
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and one shots that have been requested that cannot stand on their own. If you have a request, send it to me! Some AU and some canon verse. Updated as written. In which, Percy gets jealous, but so does Annabeth, and they stand somewhere in between.
1. Jealous

**A/N: Okay, so everyone knows that I have a tumblr now, and more people have started to request things, which is just awesome. So, I'm going to put all of the drabble type stories that I don't stand very well on their own in this story. The updating will be sporadic and crazy because there is no plot line or anything. If you want to request something, leave it in these reviews, PM me, or go over to my tumblr and leave it in my ask box. I would love to see anything from you guys!**

**This particular "one shot" was requested by an anon who wanted Percabeth and the song ****_Jealous_**** by Nick Jonas. Maybe it's okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Jealous_**** by Nick Jonas, or anything else that you might recognize. **

sigh there still isn't a line break at least some of you people find this amusing

_-1052014-_

Percy clenched his jaw and fists as he walked past her library table. He was pretty sure that his face was red, and his shoulders were held back stiffly. He was breathing deeply through his nose, but it just made him angrier instead of calming him down.

There were two guys sitting on either side of her, and there was one that was leaning over her shoulder, _obviously _looking down her shirt. What else would he be looking at? The math book in front of them? Percy called bullshit every single time.

Now, it's not like he and Annabeth were _together, _but they were getting there, and she didn't need all of those guys draped over her all of the time. They only liked her because she was fucking gorgeous, not like Percy liked her because she was gorgeous _and _had an awesome personality.

It's just—it really wasn't fair. There were tons of guys that were always around Annabeth, and it seemed like she never noticed that they were actually flirting with her. Sometimes Percy wondered if she knew or if she really had no idea what was going on. She probably thought that those guys just liked her because she was awesome at school, and she actually knew what the hell was going on in math class (even though she was in a completely different class).

Percy's scowl hardened when Annabeth laughed softly at something one of those stupid guys said. _He _was the one that was supposed to make Annabeth laugh. _He _was the one that she was supposed to keep around and help with math. _He was—_

Percy had a date with Annabeth tonight.

Yeah. They were going to grab some dinner, and then he was taking her to see this movie that she had mentioned a few times this week. It was essentially their first real date, and Percy was hoping that it would end with a kiss and the term "boyfriend." You know, if he was lucky.

They had met a few weeks ago when Percy had transferred to this new school. His stepdad had gotten moved here too, and they had bought a house on the same street that Annabeth lived on. He had ran into her that night when he was jogging down the street. At first, she had hated him, but when she figured out that he drove to school every morning, she had tolerated him enough to ride with him when he offered. Now, they were talking and flirting every day, and Percy had finally gotten the courage to ask her out.

But—the _guys. _

There were all of these guys that were always drooling over her, and Percy was kind of nervous that it wouldn't stop even if they started dating.

"Percy!"

His eyes focused, and he noticed that Annabeth was walking toward him. She was smiling insanely, and her blonde curls were bouncing up and down as she walked over to him.

His scowl faded immediately, and he smiled too.

"Hey," he said as she stopped beside him.

"Hi," she said. She brushed her hair behind her ear, "Can I ride home from school with you?"

He nodded, "Sure, but I have swim practice until 3:30. Is that okay?"

Annabeth nodded too and said, "Yes, I'll just come in there and sit? Is _that_ okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool. I have to get to history, so I'll see you then!" She leaned down and quickly kissed his cheek before she was gone.

Percy was left smiling stupidly down at the table.

Ω

Percy yelled goodbye to all of his friends before he walked out to the front to get Annabeth from the bleachers. He passed a few of the girls in their class, and he smiled and waved at them.

There was always a few people that would sit in the gym and watch their swim team practice. Most of the time it was all girls, and it wasn't because they wanted to know how the team was doing.

When he shifted his eyes away from the group of girls, he spotted Annabeth, and his grin widened. She was sitting close to the bottom, clutching her book in her hands. Though, she wasn't reading it. Instead she was staring at the other girls and scowling. Percy's heart leapt in his chest.

He held out his hand when he got close enough to her and said, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and stood up, ignoring his offer to help.

When they walked back past the group of girls, several of them called out his name and a goodbye. He ducked his head and kept walking.

Annabeth slipped her hand into his and tugged him a little closer to her.

Percy tried to hide his smile.

"Stop smiling," she commanded when they were out in the parking lot.

He burst into laughter and hesitantly pulled her into a hug. "I can't help it," he said. "You look so cute when you're jealous."

She scowled again, but her gray eyes were sparkling. She hit him on the chest and then grinned coyly up at him, "So do you."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah," she breathed, moving closer to him. Her fingers were resting on his neck with a gentle pressure.

Percy was sure that she was going to kiss him, but instead she stepped out of his arms and walked around to her side of the car and climbed inside.

She was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

still no line break oh my i wish they would fix this

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	2. We Apologize

**A/N: So this is a request that I got on tumblr from an anon. I know that this is written a lot, and mine probably sucks, but here it is anyway! **

**If you want to leave a request in the reviews on this story you can, but the request that I get on my tumblr come first. If you definitely want me to see it, then you should leave it there!**

**Also, who's ready for Blood of Olympus tomorrow? I'm not! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or anything else that you may recognize. **

bring the line break back i'm begging you it makes my stories look pretty

_-1062014-_

"It's not my fault!"

Percy turned away and slammed his fist against the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that she wouldn't notice that he was crying. He was trying not to make this any worse than it already was, but he doubted that he was helping the situation any.

"It doesn't matter that it's not your fault," he said, turning back around to her. He clenched his hands into fists. "You hurt me. Just tell me that you're sorry, and we can forget about it."

Annabeth threw her hands up into the air. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, and she was tapping her foot. She said, "I'm not apologizing! I don't have anything to be sorry for! Except for you not being able to get over yourself and _deal with it!"_

Percy froze. He knew that he loved Annabeth, but at that second, he wasn't sure that she loved him at all. Because people that are in love fight, sure, but they always apologize, right? Why couldn't Annabeth just sacrifice her pride and just tell him that she was sorry? Was it that hard?

"I'm done," he said. His voice was empty.

Her expression fell, "What?"

"I'm done with this," he said again. "We fight too much, and I'm the only one that ever apologizes. I do love you, but I can't keep doing this when you don't love me."

"Percy," she said. Her voice lost all of its menace from just a few seconds ago.

He shook his head and started to walk away, "No, Annabeth, I'm done."

She grabbed his hand and tried to make him stop, but he jerked away. "Percy Jackson!"

He didn't answer. Instead he left her standing in the living room while he shut the door to his bedroom. He leaned back against it and listened. Two minutes later he heard her leave.

Ω

"Percy?"

He looked up from his pillow. His mom was leaning inside the door, looking at him. Her voice was soft.

"Hey," he said.

"We're leaving. You're sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked, walking in the room and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He shook his head, "No, you guys go have fun. I'm just going to stay here."

His mom sighed, "Has Annabeth texted you?"

Percy shook his head again.

"She didn't mean it, Percy."

"I know she didn't, but it's not fair. We get into fights all of the time, and I'm always the one that has to apologize. It just feels like I love her more than she loves me, and I don't want that," he said.

She just looked at him before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She got up without another word, and Percy heard them leave too.

Ω

Percy was feeling worse about earlier.

He shouldn't have said those things to her. He _knew _that she would take them the wrong way, and he should have just forgotten about it like she asked him to. He had probably just lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

But… the things that he had said had been _true. _He was the only one apologizing in their relationship, and even though he did some stupid stuff sometimes, he wasn't the only reason that they got into fights. Annabeth did a lot of stuff that put a strain on their relationship too, but she never apologized for it. She just ignored it and blamed everything on Percy.

As he was about to grab his shoes and go out and look for her, there was a knock at the door.

Percy froze.

"Percy?" She called on the other side of the door. Her voice was shaking, and she knocked on the wood again. "Percy, if you're there, open the door. Please. I need to see you."

Without knowing, Percy moved toward the door, but his hand hesitated on the doorknob.

He heard something hit the wood again, and it sounded like her hand. She muttered, "I'm so stupid."

Percy waited a few more seconds until he opened the door.

Annabeth looked shocked to see him there. Her eyes were red, and her face was puffy, like she had been crying. She was wearing a pair of jeans and one of his sweatshirts. Her blonde hair was tied up on her head in a bun.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she breathed. "Can I come inside?"

He looked at her for a second before he pushed the door open further. She slipped under his arm, careful not to touch him.

Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds after Percy shut the door. He thought it was weird that they were here alone because if they weren't fighting then they would be doing something completely different.

"Annabeth—"

"Percy—"

They both started at the same time, but Percy stopped and motioned for her to go first.

She swallowed nervously and looked down at the ground, "Percy, I can't believe that I said that stuff to you earlier today. I was so wrong and so stupid, and I just can't think about losing you."

"Annabeth—"

"No, Percy, let me finish," she said, looking back up at him. His heart dropped when he saw the tears dripping down her face. "I am so, so sorry. I'm mean to you, and you're so wonderful and sweet and awesome, and I don't deserve you at all. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to not understand that."

Percy nodded and looked down.

She was standing next to him a second later, gently pushing his chin up with her fingers so he had to look at her. He reached up to swipe some of her tears away, and she said, "I am so sorry, Percy. I'm so sorry."

He let out a breath that he had been holding, "I know. I'm sorry too."

She rested her forehead against his chest, and Percy slowly snaked one of his arms around her waist. She was still shaking as she huddled against him.

"I've been a mess since I left here," she whispered.

Percy laughed nervously, "I think I have you beat. I didn't get out of bed."

"I'm so stupid," she said again.

"No you're not. It's just, sometimes I feel like I do all of the apologizing, and it makes me think that you don't love me like I love you," Percy explained.

She looked up at him in shock, "Percy, I love you so much. You're my whole world. How could you think that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"I love you," she said.

Percy finally let his arms tighten around her, and he pulled her into the circle of his arms. He said, "I love you too."

Even though they would probably argue a lot more in the future, Percy knew that it would be okay. As long as they loved each other and they were willing to come back to each other, then they would be okay.

line break should go here but you know there isn't one

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


End file.
